priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 07 - Looking For A Red Flash...
Looking For a Red Flash... (レッドフラッシュを探して… Reddo Furasshu o Sagashite...) is the 7th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on August 16th, 2014. Plot ''Laala gets to know the mysterious pickled plum pizza girl after coming across her in PriPara and finding her in need of help. Meanwhile, Usagi tries to deal with Sophie's "Fancy Form" after worrying a scandal will break out. '' Summary Mirei and Laala celebrate their dressing room upgrade while Kuma explains how they have gone up in ranking. He goes along to show them the recent PriPara Magazine they were included in, but Mirei is disappointed since they are only mentioned in a listing for upcoming idol units. Kuma isn't surprised and he tells them to keep working, but their attention remains on the cover of the magazine, where Sophie happens to be located. To the annoyance of Kuma and Mirei, Laala still wants Sophie to join them. Seeing as she wont change her mind though, Kuma suggests signing the girls up in an event Sophie will be participating in too, in hopes of getting Laala to drop her childish delusions. Laala and Mirei go to leave the dressing room when they are suddenly confronted by a small crowd of girls. Eiko and her friends even come by to see Laala and they express excitement in seeing her next event. As Laala and Mirei head down the hallway to see a huge amount of people outside, Mirei informs her that they are waiting for Sophie because her concert has just ended. In another hallway Sophie walks down with her fan club and Usagi. He is very pleased by the turn of events but his mood grows to annoyance when she gives out and has to be rushed to the dressing room. Usagi and her fan club voice their concerns for Sophie's real behavior, but Usagi pushes it further, fearing he will be mocked if everyone saw the real her, which is why they need to keep "fancy mode" a secret. Her fan club promises to help out when someone knocks on the door. Usagi yells at them to go away but it doesn't work, which angers him and her fan club. He sneaks out of the room to point out the "Keep Out" note he wrote, which Laala is unable to understand since he wrote it in English. Usagi explains what it means, and despite the girls' attempt to get into the room, he denies access and storms back inside upon recalling they work for Kuma. Later on, Laala is busy at work at Papa's Pasta. She is surprised to find the Headmistress there again, and she claims it is because she enjoys the food. However, she also smells PriPara Cards. Laala distracts her with a garlic pizza she ordered, then runs off to express disappointment in how wonderful their cooking is, since it attracts her evil Headmistress. It is then Laala notices it is around two pm and she has to hurry for PriPara. Headmistress Gloria happens to overhear her, but Laala is able to cover it by claiming that it is the name for a new pizza, one that has pudding and jalapeño on it while claiming it to be a play on words. Eventually she makes it to PriPara and quickly runs to the location of the audition. She's excited since it's their first time competing in an event with Sophie, but she happens to trip over someone on the ground. She recognizes the girl from room 3333 and helps the girl, who doesn't recognize Laala until she sees the image of her from the PriTicket she has. Seeing how down the strange girl has become, Laala offers to grab her some pickled plum and rushes around PriPara in search for some. Nobody wants to help her though, causing much grief for Laala. At the audition location, a frustrated Kuma and Mirei await for Laala. On the other side of the room, unknown to them happens to be Usagi and Sophie's fan club. Sophie has also gone missing and she is to perform first, and upon realizing she left behind her PriBag they realize she's outside in Fancy Mode. The fan club reverse their outfits and run out to find Sophie before someone important does. Laala and the pickled plum girl sit down, with Laala disappointed that she was unable to help. The girl is growing worse but Laala remains perky as she spots a little yellow butterfly. The girl attempts to look but with her hair covering her eyes, she can't see. Laala makes an attempt to move her bangs, but the girl immediately moves back and refuses, stating that everyone would hate her if they saw her face. Laala is unable to understand what she means though, assuming she is quoting a line from some movie and is able to reach the girls hair. To her surprise, she has very beautiful eyes. She explains to the girl that she is still the same to her, face visible or not, and in this time she also gets an idea to check the stores to see if any of them have a pickled plum. She then runs off, but not before comparing the girl to Sophie. At the nearby shops Laala approaches a crepe building, but they have never heard of a pickled plum crepe before. This ends up repeating at the other shops, including the ice cream stand, and even fellow idols. She is surprised by how hard pickled plums are to come by, but before she can think of anything else, Kuma rushes by and ropes Laala to drag her off. She fights until the girl slowly stands up, claiming this is fine. Seeing how much Laala ran around really encouraged her to try her best too, so she wishes Laala luck with her performance. Mirei yells at Laala, who apologizes and spots the boxed lunches prepared for them; a typical present for debut Idols. She opens one to find a single, pickled plum on a pile of rice and quickly runs off back to the park where the girl was. She feeds it to her, finding her in a bush full of animals- but before anything can happen, Sophie's fan club appears. Sophie slowly rises from behind them and they shove a bunch of candy in Laala's mouth to keep her quiet and run off while the Sophie tries to thank Laala for her help. Laala waves them off and runs back to the performance hall, making it just as Sophie is about to go on. Mirei and Kuma scold Laala once more, but because of Sophie's performance being delayed, Laala made it just in time so they are not too upset. However Mirei does promise to become very angry should Laala keep her waiting again. With that they decide to watch Sophie perform. Once it ends, Laala and Mirei run to the area where they will go to perform. They are greeted by Meganii Akai, who is introduced as working with Debut class idols, including their schedules, song-writing and other what not. He greets both girls and introduces the song he wrote for them, wishing them good luck in performing. They put in their cards to change into the wonderland-themed coords to perform in. After the performance, Kuma congratulates the girls for how wonderful they did. He shows them that he has never gotten as many likes before either, but as they leave his mood is ruined by Usagi. Out in the main hallway, Laala and Mirei are shocked to find Sophie there. She explains to them how much she enjoyed their performance, then snaps off her friend ticket to give to Laala. Laala trades her own and Sophie takes off, leaving a clueless Mirei and a joyful Laala. Character Appearance *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Kuma *Usagi *Sophie's Fan Club *Meganii Akai *Akai Meganee *Laala's Father *Laala's Mom *Gloria Ookanada *Eiko Major Events *Sophie, Mirei and Laala all finally meet in person. *Meganii Akai makes his official debut in this episode. *Sophie gives Laala her Friends Ticket. Trivia *This is the first episode to use Sophie's eye catch. *The small smoke clouds that came from Kuma's cigar were bow-shaped. Videos Awards arc.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Anime Arc (Episode 5 - 13) Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner Category:Sophie Performance Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance